


Come What May

by captainswanforev3



Category: Scott Moir and Tessa Virtue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanforev3/pseuds/captainswanforev3
Summary: Tessa comes to a realization of her feelings for Scott right before there final individual free skate at Pyeong Chang.





	1. Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! Ever since the amazing performance Tessa and Scott put on last night winning the gold medal I couldn't get this idea out of my head! We can only dream one day they'll realize how perfect they are to each other ! Also some parts of the story might not make a lot of sense but I just went with how I felt I wanted this story to go. The Story is written in Tessa's POV.

Tessa POV 

 

Our entire skating careers have lead us to this exact moment. Every blood, sweat and tears have shaped us into the people we are today. I wouldn’t have wanted to experience the past 20 years with anyone else. Scott has been my everything since the moment we stepped on the ice when we were seven and nine years old. Standing in the line up preparing for our final skate I become extremely nervous. Usually I can control my nerves until after the skate but knowing this could be the last time Scott and I compete in the olympics makes this moment even more heart wrenching. Were so close to obtaining the goal we’ve had ever since we first stepped on the ice and knew we would succeed in anything we put our minds too. 

I’ve been trying to keep a smile on my face as our coaches go over the routine with us and give us encouraging words. I look up from the bench I’m sitting on looking up into the crowds through a sea of white and red. My eyes scan the crowd for my mom but there’s so many people I can’t find her. Were the last couple to compete so I know it’ll be a long wait, I have to get my head cleared if I’m going to be completely in control when it comes time to skate. I stand up hoping to go for a short walk to calm myself down, the competition has just begun so it will be at least an hour or more before we need to be lined up. I walk back towards the dressing room passing other competitors as I make my way towards the women’s washroom. When I finally get there I turn on the taps to the sink and pat my face gently as to not smear my makeup. 

I know this feeling. My throat feels constricted like I can’t get enough air into my lungs and I feel the sweat inching its way down the back of my neck. I’m overwhelmed with emotions and I know the panic is starting to settle in the pit of my stomach. I have to stay strong everything we’ve worked so hard on can be taken away if I don’t compete the best I ever have in my life. I look up into the mirror hanging above the sink, the makeup is perfect, my hair is pulled back in a neat bun and the dress hugs my body just right. The red sequenced dress is the perfect outfit for our routine of Moulin Rouge. Everything is perfect but I feel a more sense of dread knowing this skate may be our last. I have to be strong for Scott, he’s so driven and pushes me to be the best version of myself. I can’t fall apart, now is not the time. I take one more look at myself in the mirror before grabbing the door handle and walking back out. 

I walk over to the boards and watch as a couple from Germany performs their skating routine. I watch the way her skates glide against the ice hoping to calm my nerves as my fingers dig into the boards. As I’m lost in thought I faintly hear my name being called through the crowd of people. When I turn around I see through the crowd a glimpse of brown hair as Scott makes his way over to me. I take a deep breath and smile as he runs up to me. 

“Tess! Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Scott says as he grabs onto my shoulders. 

“Sorry! I just needed to use the washroom and clear my head a little. The crowds make me a little anxious,” I exclaim. 

“It’s okay, i was just worried when I looked over and you disappeared. Are you sure your okay? Scott says as catches my gaze. 

I try to avoid his gaze full well knowing if I look into his eyes I’ll become a complete mess. 

“Of course I am, just some pre show jitters. We should go back over to our area to keep going over our routine,” I said quickly hoping he would drop it as I keep my gaze on the ice. 

I go to walk past Scott in hopes he will follow and we can just move on from the subject. I know that later after this is all over I can let my emotions flow when I’m alone. As I go to walk by him he catches my arm in his grip stopping me in my tracks. 

“Tess … I know when your not yourself. I’ve known you for over twenty years so you don’t have to pretend with me that your okay,” Scott says as his hand moves down from my elbow to my wrist.

I can feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. I’m looking everywhere but at his face, I don’t want him to be disappointed in me that I’m slowly starting to fall apart. 

“Scott…”I say as I look down at my feet. 

I feel his palms grab the sides of my face and lift my face up towards his. As soon as my gaze reaches his I can feel myself losing all control. My tears start to well up in my eyes and one tear makes it way down my face dripping over his fingers. His loving smile changes from joy to instant concern. Scott quickly turns his head looking around and then grabs my hand as he pulls me towards a dressing room. 

Once we get inside the room is empty and I hear the lock click as Scott locks the door behind us. My back is turned to him as more tears slip down my cheeks, I bow my head at the disappointment I feel letting my partner down. I feel Scott’s hands gently pressed against my shoulders as a way of silently telling me he’s with me. This is why there’s no one else in the world I would rather have as my partner. Scott understands everything about me and he knows how I’m feeling before I’ve even had a chance to figure it out myself. Scott’s hands slowly move down my back as he wraps his hands around my waist grasping both my hands into his, I feel him move closer until he’s pressed against my back. I feel him press a gentle kiss into the back of my head as he whispers “just let it out Tess. I’ve got you.”

As Scott’s words register in my head I begin to cry harder. I’m not ready for this part of my life to be over. Skating has been everything but my time with Scott has been the best times of my entire life. This chapter of my life is coming to a close and I feel myself overcome with regret. As Scott is holding me in his arms I realize that he’s always been there for me through everything. Every injury, obstacle and challenges he’s been by my side. I know what Scott and I have is incredibly special and we are so fortunate to have had the partnership we’ve had for the last twenty years. 

 

I suddenly crave to have my head buried in my favourite spot in the crook of his neck. It’s been my safe haven ever since 2010 when we would hug before every performance to even out our breathing so we would be perfectly in sync. At least that’s what we always told the public but it became something that I always looked forward to because being in Scott’s arms has always been my safe place. I quickly pulled away from Scott’s embrace as I turned around and threw my arms around his neck. He didn’t even hesitate before wrapping his arms around me tightly. I buried my face in the crook of his neck as I breathed in Scott’s scent. 

Scott had one arm tightly around my back as the other caressed the back of my head. I feel my breathing start to even out as I finally relax. I’m not ready to break the embrace between the two of us but I know I need to explain myself. I lean back without fully breaking our embrace. 

“I’m so sorry. My emotions got the best of me.” I say as Scott looks at me intently. 

“Don’t you ever apologize for needing to express how you feel. Tess, What is going on? I haven’t seen you this upset in a long time,” Scott says as he caresses the side of my right cheek. 

“I’m just overwhelmed with emotions. I just realized this will be the last time we compete at the olympics and I’m just not ready for this to be over. I need more time and it’s all happening so fast.” I say avoiding his gaze. 

“Tess, you know even if this is the last time we compete at the olympics this isn’t the end of us. Were still a team and that won’t end just because were not skating anymore. Your my Tess and your not getting rid of me anytime soon” Scott says as he wipes the tears from my face. 

I look up into Scott’s eyes as I realize the impact of his words. Looking up at his face I realize that all these years we’ve skated together and been best friends I’ve never appreciated his facial features. I bring my hands up to his face as our gaze locks i find my eyes looking down at his lips. I’m overwhelmed with the sensation that I want to kiss him. It’s like I’m seeing Scott in a whole new light and I don’t ever want this moment to end. All my worries slip away when I’m with him. He’s my favourite part of the day. We train hard everyday together, we go to dinner together, we’ve fallen asleep at each other’s places more times then we can count, he knows my favourite food and he knows not to text me until after 10 AM because he knows I love to sleep in. 

I feel Scott’s hand tighten around my waist as he pulls me closer. My eyelids flutter as I realize the impact this will have on our relationship but I’ve never wanted something more. Scott’s breath is ragged as I feel it gently touch my lips. Just as our lips are about to lock a loud knock echoes through the dressing room. Scott and I jump back. He unlocks the door to reveal our coach.

“Guys your up in under thirty minutes, we need to get a move on!”, our coach says as she rushes off. 

 

Scott and I lock gazes realizing our moment is broken by the task at hand. I feel my face fall a little at our moment being shattered. Scott looks at me and gives me a small smile before holding out his hand for me to take. I grab his hand as he looks back at me and says four words that make my heart stutter as we head towards the bench, “We’re not done here.”


	2. Final Farwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tessa and Scott perform their final performance to win gold an unexpected moment after the performance sends them both into a whirlwind of emotions and feelings start to unravel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kind words from the previous chapter ! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying it ! My inspiration hit and I got this chapter written in 2 days ! I've decided to extend this story to a part 3, you'll see at the end why ;). I put my own spin on what should have occurred after their final performance. Also if you haven't watched Tessa and Scott's final routine please go on youtube to watch it, I tried to write it to the best of my ability but by you watching it it'll make the scene really stick out in your mind.

As I sit on the bench waiting as our fellow competitors perform there routines I find myself overwhelmed. Scott and I have been avoiding each others gazes since our almost kiss in the dressing room. As the clock counts down the minutes until our final performance I replay the routine in my head over and over till it becomes muscle memory. Scott and I have been practicing this routine for months and we both know were more then beyond ready. Scott paces back an forth in front of me constantly running his fingers through his hair, its become a habit of his when he’s stressed before we go out on the ice. There’s so many unanswered questions that need to be addressed but this routine is the only thing standing between us and a gold medal. We’ve always been told to never mix our emotional relationship with our professional one. We’ve dodged questions for years on our romantic relationship pretending that it was just a best friend relationship and that the feelings weren’t there. In this moment that could not be anymore farther from the truth. 

Scott continues to pace in front of me, I stand up and walk in front of him to stop him from moving. He looks up at me, breath coming in fast spurts from his continuous pacing back and forth. I grab his hands in mine and take slow deep breaths in an attempt to calm him down. Scott and I can communicate between each other without even saying word. His breathing finally begins to even out as he wraps me in a hug. We both follow each other in our breathing until were completely in sync. This is how we ensure we skate to the best of our ability. Scott’s grip tightens around my waist and I feel myself drawing even closer to him. 

“I want you to know that no matter what happens out there that I’m still so beyond proud of us and how far we’ve come,” Scott says against my neck with a shuddered breath.

“You’ve always pushed me to be the best version of myself. I’m here right now because of you. I know we can do this,” I say.

Scott leans back and presses a quick kiss to my cheek. I can see it in his eyes at all the unanswered questions, the fear of the upcoming skate and the inevitable this may be our last Olympics. He turns away from me and starts his stretches. I take a long sip of water as I look up into the huge crowd of people who gather in the arena. There are cameras everywhere watching everyone's move, I look out onto the ice as the last couple before us go out to perform their routine. The french team leads with a total overall score of 205.28 a completely mind blowing score. Scott and I have pulled personal bests but this one seems impossible to reach. I take off my skate guards and shrug off my sweater. I take deep breaths to calm myself down. As the last team finishes with a round of applause I feel Scott come to stand next to me. He grabs my hand in his and gives it a tight squeeze. The reporter reads off the score for the previous couple. Our coach comes up to give us both a hug and to tell us how proud she is of us. 

Over the speaker we hear our names being called, “Representing Team Canada, Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir.” Scott and I take off across the ice letting go of each other as we get into our positions. My eyes meet Scott’s across the ice as the music starts to Moulin Rouge. From the moment I jump back and wrap my legs around Scott’s waist I know were in complete sync. As we glide across the ice meeting every move perfectly, twirling together as one and moving in perfect synchronization with the music. Even though millions of people are watching us it just feels like the two of us. Every move is flawless as we do each lift perfectly. The music changes into more romantic. As we move together spinning around and grabbing each others leg at the exact moment. It’s only us as every part of our routine is executed perfectly. Were so close to the end as I put my skate up on his leg as my other goes past his head, we lean back as one unit. Everyone is cheering for us. As our last lift approaches Scott lifts me into his arms and were spinning. He sets me on my feet as the music ends and he dips me back. 

Suddenly were hugging so tightly as we breathe heavily from our routine. Scott leans back as I cover my mouth with my hands in absolute shock that I can barely contain my smile. Scott jumps in excitement skating over to me and lifting me off my feet into another hug with his hand cradled against the back of my head. The crowds are screaming for us. I’m so overwhelmed I could cry from how happy I am in this exact moment. We can’t stop smiling at each other. We take our final bows as we move off the ice to receive our final scores. Everything is a blur until were sitting down waiting for our final score to be revealed.

“Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir have earned in the free dance 122.40,” the reporter announces. I can barely believe what I’m hearing, my adrenaline is pumping as we may have a shot. Were watching the screen when all of a sudden we see our score ! 206.07 moving us into first place. Scott jumps up next to me and leans down lifting me into his arms. Tears fill my eyes that we’ve finally done it. We won another gold medal. My arms are tightly wrapped around Scott’s neck. It’s unreal and I can’t believe this is truly happening. 

Suddenly Scott puts me down on my feet as he grabs a hold of my face. I barely have time to register what is happening before I feel his lips against mine. I melt into the kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck as he lifts me off my feet. It’s better then I could ever imagined it would be, I don’t care that the entire world is watching, all that matters is that Scott is putting every bit of passion into this kiss. It feels like we’ve been pressed together for hours but its all been a few seconds. When Scott finally leans back he’s smiling the biggest smile I’ve ever seen. The crowd of onlookers are screaming at the top of their lungs. My face flushes as I realize not only did everyone see our kiss but the olympics were broadcasted live for the world to see. 

“I would like to say I’m sorry for doing that in front of thousands of people but I couldn’t wait any longer to do that,” Scott says smirking as he cradles my right cheek in his hand. 

Before I have a chance to answer our coach is interrupting us as were needed on the ice for the final ceremony. I grab Scott’s hand as we make our way across the ice to receive our white tiger plush animals. Everything is a whirl wind of emotions as we pose for pictures and wave to our fans. We pose with the Canadian flag for more pictures and are getting asked so many questions as we stand by the edge of the ice. Finally everything comes to a close as we get off the ice to put on our skate guards. 

Waiting off the ice are both Scott and I’s parents waiting to congratulate us for our big win. I go for my mom first as I wrap her in a huge hug, were all crying from the unbelievable moment that just occurred. I go in next to hug Scott’s mom next,she’s crying and telling me how proud she is of us. When were done hugging both of our moms are looking at us with smirks on their faces. 

“It only took you both over twenty years to admit you had feelings for each other, I don’t think you could have chosen a better place to admit that to the world,” says Alma. 

I blush at the thought. Scott is talking to his mom but I’m captured by my own thoughts. Scott and I haven’t had a chance to discuss our kiss or even have a moment to ourselves to discuss what this is between us. I know were both over hyped from our Olympic gold win and there will be lots of time for us to discuss whats happened. I talk to my mom some more until I decide to go to the dressing room to change into my normal clothes. I wave everyone goodbye and tell them I'll meet them outside when I'm finished. 

When I walk inside its just me in the dressing room no one else. I sit down on the bench and begin unlacing my skates letting out a sigh of relief as my feet touch the bare floor. I reach up and pull the pins out of my hair letting my long brown hair cascade down my back. I pull down my tights and put on a pair of black leggings. The next part is tricky because there’s a zipper at the back of my neck before the open back as I reach up to try to undo it I hear the door to the dressing room open. When I turn my head there is Scott leaning against the door watching me.

“You could come over and help me instead of staring at me,” I said smirking at him. 

Scott pushes himself away from the door as I sweep my hair to one side of my neck to allow him better access. I feel his hands resting on the back of my neck as he finds the zipper dragging it downwards. I feel Scott take a breath as he rests his hands on my shoulders massaging the worry and tension out of them. Scott presses a kiss against the back of head as he lets his head fall on my shoulder. 

“Tess your killing me,” Scott says against my shoulder. 

“Your the one who walked in without knocking,” I said with a hint of mischief in my voice. 

“I think you should hurry up and get dressed so we can get out of here,” Scott says.

“Give me five minutes and I’ll be ready,” I say with a shaky breath as I reach down trying to find my shirt but Scott stops me short by grabbing my arm and twirling me around until I’m facing him.

“There’s so many things I need to say to you” Scott says as he grabs my face in his hands. “I’ve made so many mistakes over the years but the biggest regret I have is ever letting you think I haven’t had feelings for you since I was nine years old.” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this second part! Sorry for leaving you all with a bit of a cliff hanger but next chapter will relieve a whole lot about how they have both been feeling !Leave your thoughts below ! Thanks for reading


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Tessa finally admit their feelings but its not as easy as they expected it to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy emotional roller coaster ! This chapter took me awhile to get the exact way I wanted it. I'll apologize right now for the emotional train wreck this chapter is, it's a good emotional but it tugs at the heart strings. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story so much ! I'm loving writing this story so I've extended it to a part 4 for more of a mature chapter if I have the interest ! Grab your Kleenex as your in for a bumpy ride !

The walk back to our place were staying in the Olympic village seemed never ending. After Scott and I talked in the dressing room we were interrupted again buy our mothers. Scott seemed agitated after that. We say goodbye to our parents as we headed back towards our place were staying. I’m so exhausted walking but I know it’ll still be a long night. Scott stayed extremely quiet on our walk back, we stayed close but avoided contact. So many feelings are bubbling between the two of us that its hard to keep from letting everything out. Scott and I have made a lot of mistakes throughout our careers but when it comes to our personal relationship this is one part we want to get right. It’s taking us this long to act on feelings that we both seem to have, but there’s a lot of deep conversations that need to happen. 

As the place were staying comes into my line of site I find myself starting to feel extremely nervous. Even though I should feel happy, I’m still scared of everything that needs to be said between both of us. I have so much I need to tell Scott about how I feel and I’m sure he feels the same. 

As we walk into the building and reach the elevator Scott hits the button to go up a little more forcefully then needed. When we reach our floor Scott walks over to his door and grabs the handle. 

“Scott we don’t have to do this right now. If you need some time we can talk when your ready,” I say.

Scott looks at me with uncertainty in his eyes and walks into his room but leaves the door open.

I know he’s leaving the decision up to me, I’m uncertain if Scott needs some time to himself or if he wants me to come inside. I make the decision to go inside, closing the door behind me. Scott is stripping out of his jacket and sweater as he makes his way to the bathroom. I hear the water start to the shower as I sit down on the edge of the bed.

“I need to take a shower, just don’t leave, please,” Scott says to me as he closes the bathroom door behind him. 

I let out a sigh as I fall back onto the bed. There’s been so many mixed emotions between the two of us today. Scott was the one to initiate the kiss and he admitted he had feelings for me all these years but he doesn’t seem like himself. Scott and I have always had trouble communicating when it came to our personal life. It’s something we try to keep off the ice but now that were away from the cameras and all the people everything is becoming more real. I stand up dropping my bag by the bed and strip out of my coat until I’m just in my T-shirt. Just as I’m reaching down to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge I hear a noise coming from the bathroom. 

As I walk over to knock on the door to ask Scott what he said I hear it again. Harsh sobs. I grasp the door handle with no hesitation and open the door to the bathroom. The steam completely engulfs the room as I make my way inside. As I get near the glassed in shower I take a deep breath as I grab the handle. When I open the door I’m shocked to see Scott lying on the floor of the shower curled up against himself as he sobs. I sit down on my knees just outside the shower. I reach my hand out and rest it on Scott’s shoulder. Scott only sobs more at the realization that I’m in the room with him. 

“Scott please, look at me” I say.

Scott turns his head towards me and my heart instantly sinks. Scott’s eyes are completely bloodshot as he continues to cry. I’m overwhelmed by how heartbroken I feel seeing him cry. Scott is always the strong one, holding us up every time I feel like I’m going to fall apart. It’s devastating seeing him in such a vulnerable way and not knowing how to help. I move my hands until their grasping his between my own, silently giving him support. Before I even comprehend what I’m doing I move myself until I’m inside the shower with him. I immediately wrap my arms around him, I don’t care that my clothes are completely soaked or Scott is naked pressed against me. I feel Scott’s arms come up and wrap themselves around my waist as he presses his tear streaked face against my neck. 

It’s in this moment that I realize how much I love Scott. Not the love of a best friend but more. As I sit here on the shower floor with him I can’t help but feel emotional. I have always been shy and insecure about my feelings for Scott always loving him from afar. Always being too scared to admit to him that I’ve been in love with him for years. He’s been my everything all these years and I’ve always brushed it off about the possibility of a us being romantically involved together. I’m scared that Scott’s crying because he doesn’t want this and I can feel my insecurities brushing to the surface. 

At that moment a flood of tears reaches my eyes and spill over. I can’t live without him and if he tells me he doesn’t want this then then that will be my final breaking point. I try to keep my sobs muffled by keeping my mouth pressed into Scott’s shoulder but I know Scott can feel me shaking. I feel Scott lift his head back as he tries to look at my face but I just hold onto him tighter. Scott’s sobs start to slow down but mine only increase. Scott manages to sit up enough so I’m practically sitting in his lap with my face pressed against his neck. 

“Tess, look at me,” Scott says as he pulls my face up towards his grasping my cheeks in both of his hands. 

I look up into Scott’s eyes overwhelmed by how much I’m crying. I’ve been holding everything in for so long and as soon as Scott let his vulnerable side come through so did mine. He looks at me with a shaky smile as tears continue to fall down his face. I’m suddenly embarrassed at myself for crying when he’s the one who was upset first. 

“I’m so sorry,” I say through a shaky breath. 

“No, I’m sorry. I haven’t been fair to you and there’s so much I need to say,” Scott says. 

“I have so many things I need to say too,” I say as I rest my head against his shoulder. 

“Look lets get out the shower so we can talk, your a bit more clothed then me,” Scott says trying to lighten the fact that were both upset. 

 

 

I stand up on shaky feet with my back turned towards Scott. He reaches over and shuts off the shower as I step out onto the mat. I shiver as I’m soaked through all my clothes, dripping water onto the floor. Scott steps out beside me as I turn my head giving him some privacy. I feel Scott’s arms come around my shoulders as he wraps a towel around me, rubbing his hands up and down for some friction. 

“I’ll go grab you a shirt and some pants, you must be freezing,” he says as he walks out of the bathroom. 

Tears continue to run down my face and I’m grateful to have had my back turned. I try to pull myself together but this day has been exhausting. I can barely stand up from the emotional trauma this day has put me through. Scott comes back in and sets the clothes on the ledge near the sink. 

“Tess, you need to get some dry clothes on,” Scott says as he turns me towards him. His eyes are sad as he wipes tears from my cheeks. I try to get my fingers underneath my t-shirt to pull it off but I’m too weak to do anything. Scott stops me with his hands. 

“Let me help you Tess,” he says and all I can do is nod. 

Scott gently pulls my t-shirt over my head as he helps me lift my arms up. I feel numb as his hands pull my sports bra over my head. He quickly puts his t-shirt over my head as he pulls my long hair out from the back. Scott pulls my pants down as he gently lifts my feet up taking my socks off in the process. He works the pants up my legs in one swift motion. Once he’s back on his feet he presses his palm against my face. All of a sudden Scott is picking me up and cradling me in his arms. I press my face into his neck and he walks us out into the bedroom and sits down on the edge of the bed with me in his lap. We sit there together for a few minutes, there’s no talking, there’s no anything, were completely silent. My tears finally begin to slow, but my eyes are puffy and I’m more vulnerable then I’ve ever been in years. 

I lean my head back as I look up at Scott’s face. Were both emotionally drained but being here with each other makes it all worth it. Scott’s eyes are still bloodshot and the smile that I love so much is gone from his face. Scott sits me down on the bed next to him but grasps my hands between his never breaking contact. 

“There’s so many things I need to say. The last thing in the world I have ever wanted to do was hurt you but somehow I’ve still managed to do just that. This day has been amazing and everything I could hope for but I’ve let you down,” he says. 

I try to open my mouth to tell him he’s wrong but he puts a finger over my mouth to shush me. 

“I need you to let me say everything before you speak. I have let you down but not just today, but everyday. I’ve been so selfish, pretending that I didn’t have feelings for you for so long. I know I’ve hurt you in every decision I’ve made. I was constantly trying to date people to feel like I had somewhat of a normal life. It’s like I’ve been running a marathon trying to get to the finish line when in reality you were my happy ending Tess, and you’ve been in front of me this entire time,” he says. 

Tears were streaming down my face again at hearing his words. 

“You know how I told you things ended with Kaitlyn because we just weren’t working out. Well that couldn’t have been any further from the truth, the whole time I was with her I could never tell her I loved her. I never understood why until now. She told me she couldn’t be with a guy who was in love with someone else,” he says. 

I’m an emotional wreck at hearing Scott’s words. It’s everything I’ve ever wanted to hear but its also breaking my heart that we’ve wasted so much time. 

“God Tess, I can’t even explain to you how much I love you. Your in my every thoughts everyday even when were not together. I miss you when your gone and I can’t wait until I see you again. Every time I step on the ice and I get to skate with you its like I’m dreaming because I can’t believe how lucky I am to have a partner like you. I’m sorry I’ve wasted so much time, I know the timing is terrible and if we had admitted this years ago we could have saved ourselves years of uncertainty. I want you to know that tonight on the ice you were perfection. I didn’t kiss you on a whim, it was because I truly couldn’t wait another moment for the world to know who you belong too,” he says. 

Scott reaches up and grabs the sides of my face. I’m crying so much that my makeup is surely smudged and I’m an emotional wreck. 

“Your the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you and I knew from the minute I met you. I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to tell you but I just got stuck. I’m sorry I broke down in front of you, but I couldn’t help feel responsible for all the sadness you seemed to be going through today. If I could go back and tell you how much I loved you back then I would but I can’t do that. We wasted years Tess but now we’ve won the gold and all our dreams have come true so now its time to start thinking about us. I want every part of you and I’m ready to start spending the rest of my life with you if you’ll have me,” he says. 

Scott looks down at his hands his cheeks turning pink after everything he’s just confessed to me. I take a minute to try to stop the tears from coming before I speak. 

“It’s about time,” I say with a slight smile.

Scott looks up at me startled by my response. He quickly jumps off the bed grabbing me in his arms swinging me around as I wrap my legs around his waist. 

“I have been in love with you since I was seven years old. I didn’t realize it back then but do now. I’ve stood on the sidelines of your relationships always being to afraid to confess to you how I felt. I’ve been shy and insecure but if there’s one thing I’m certain about now it’s how much I love you. You have stuck by my side through every obstacle and insecurity. You have shown me raw and unconditional love through the entire time we’ve been partners. Your everything I’ve ever wanted, I should have told you years ago but were both so stubborn,” I say laughing as some tears continue to stream down my face. 

 

I barely have time to finish my sentence before Scott has his lips pressed against mine. This kiss is different from our first, it’s like every ounce of love and passion Scott has for me he’s pouring into this kiss. It’s rough but its also the most gentle and tender kiss I’ve ever experienced in my life. I wrap my arms tighter around his neck and he flips me down onto the bed hovering over me. 

“I love you so much,” he says a little breathless. 

“I love you too,” I say as I can’t stop smiling. “We should get some sleep, it’s been a long day,” I say as I go to sit up.

“If you actually think I’m going to let you go right now then your suddenly mistaken,” Scott says as he presses me harder into the bed going in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it through that chapter without bursting into tears I applaud you ! Also major props if you guessed where the quote was from that Scott says to Tessa ! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter ! Leave your comments below and let me know your thoughts and requests! 
> 
> Quote is from Silver linings Playbook !

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be coming very soon If I have the interest. This is my first Scott/Tessa story! Comment below your thoughts and if you want a part 2 ! Thanks for reading ~


End file.
